Sisterly Love?
by ktjohn
Summary: Ariel asks her anti-feminist sisters for advice about how she saved a human, and what she should do. Her sisters respond in a different manner that what you may think...


**Sisterly Love?**

Ariel felt awfully guilty about saving Eric and disobeying her father's rules, so she wanted to tell her sisters what had happened hoping that they will help her. She swam back into the palace and all of her sisters coming out of the Royal Dining hall, where they had just eaten. Ariel desperately wanted to them all what had happened, but she couldn't quite fine the words to say it.

Attina, the eldest sister, noticed this look of confusion in Ariels face, and swam away from the sisters towards Ariel. Attina was next in line from the throne, and she was the most responsible out of all the sisters. She was ALSO the grumpiest and stubborn and always thought she was right.

Attina asked Ariel in a suspicious tone 'Ariel, what's wrong? Where were you for lunch? Father wasn't happy that you weren't there.'

Ariel went quite for a second, gathering her words and then finally said

'Attina… I have something to tell you but you mustn't tell father, he can't know'

'I won't tell father I promise.' Replied Attina, 'Now tell me'

'I was swimming around shipwreck cove and I witnessed a ship sinking. It had been the ship I watched sail past this morning and saw a Prince on it. Oh Attina, you should have seen him! His long black slit back hair and great big green eyes! I couldn't let him drown.. I just couldn't! Attina its love! It must be, I haven't seen anyone so handsome and mighty! And please Attina he didn't see me and.., and"

Attina cut Ariel off, and said calmly 'Ariel, did you save this sailor from drowning near shipwreck cove'

'Yes..' Ariel muttered'

'Do you love him Ariel?'

'Oh yes I do Attina! But I will never see him again and I will have to deal with that, but please Attina just don't tell mother'

'And why won't you ever see him again?'

'Well because he's human, and I'm a mermaid'

'So? Shouldn't you do anything for a man that you love Ariel?'

'But going up there would mean leaving you and father and the rest of the family' Ariel exclaimed with force

'Ariel, you're in love. You SHOULD have left us ages ago. And all the other sisters would agree with me. You should do whatever it takes to please a man, and you should know that. You should go to the evil which Ursula and she will give you a pair of legs for probably your voice, then you shall go find this Prince and marry him.'

'My voice Attina?! But without that how do I talk and get his attention?'

'Oh my younger sister. A girl does not need a voice to get the attention of a Prince. Use your looks and body, he will be more interested in those anyways.' Said Attina confidently. 'He will in fact probably love you more without a man, from my experiences, men don't like girls who talk and blabber a lot, which you seem to do.'

Ariel went silent and thought about what Attina had said. She swam away slowly thinking if she did have the body and looks to win the Princes love. She didn't want to leave her family, but after what her eldest sister had just said, she was debating her decision.

On the way outside of the palaces gates, she saw her third oldest sister Adella. Adella was known in the family, for being the "boy crazy" one. She loved everything about Romance and love, and her greatest fear was that she was never going to be kissed. Ariel use to play with Adella when she was younger, they use to dance to music and sing together, but that all changed when Adella got to finally go to the surface. Adella became more mature and only cared about impressing boys and keeping them happy. Ariel knew that if she should take anyone's advice, it should be hers.

Ariel stopped and smiled at Adella, 'Adella, can I ask you a question?'

'Yes you may little sister, what is it?'

Ariel shifted uncomfortably and she didn't want to give too much away, 'Adella, would you do anything for love? Say if there was a choice to find love, but it meant giving something else up, what would you do?'

Adella smiled 'Ariel, I would do anything for love, and that's why it's called that! It should be a life ambition to impress or please a man, even if that means giving up something else'

'So say, I had to give up my voice for love…'

'I hope you're speaking metaphorically Ariel' Adella interrupted. 'The only time something like that would occur would be if you were bargaining with the Sea Witch, and that's against fathers rules.'

'Yes, yes Adella, I'm only making up a circumstance relax. I just needed to know how far someone should go for love' Ariel said quickly, reassuring Adella that she would never do such a thing.

Adella sighed, 'Ariel love is a wonderful thing, and it doesn't come very often, so a person should do whatever it takes for it, do whatever it takes to get a man."

Ariel smiled and said thanks to Adella, she continued on swimming. Ariel thought long and hard about what she was going to choose. She was either to stay with her family, meet a merman and marry him and have children of her own, or she was to disobey her father, turn in her voice for legs, and then go ashore to find her Prince and marry him?! She would not only be disobeying her father, but she would be leaving him and the rest of her family. She would never see her sisters, or her friends again.

Ariel swam to the witches cave, and prepared herself for what was about to happen.


End file.
